Délectation
by ShohozelleDEMOS
Summary: Tu m'as fait mal.     Je sais     Tu m'as toujours promis que tu ne me ferrais pas mal, a part si je le voulais.


**Titre **: Délectation

**Résumé **: « Tu m'as fait mal. »« Je sais »« Tu m'as toujours promis que tu ne me ferrais pas mal, a part si je le voulais. »« Je sais »

**Paring** : Théodore Nott/Hermione Granger

**Disclamé :** Tout est à J.K. sauf Junior ! C'est le mien Niark Niark Niark **  
**

* * *

**Délectation**

21 Février 1997

Son corps se cambre sous le mien, entrechoquant un peu plus nos peaux recouvertes de sueur. Elle est effroyablement belle à cet instant quand ses cheveux se collent à sa nuque, ses lèvres sont gonflées par mes baisers et légèrement blessées par mes morsures, sa poitrine se soulève au battement de son cœur. Je me détache d'elle avec flegme. Elle sourit. Elle ne le sait pas mais c'est ma catin, mon jouet, mon pantin, son corps n'est qu'une coque que j'essaierai par tout les moyens de vider, je veux faire d'elle une morte, un simple visage embué de pleurs, je veux qu'elle abandonne, qu'elle lâche prise, comme toute les autres avant elle. Elle n'est qu'une parmi tant d'autre. J'enroule mes doigts dans ses mèches blondes, et la balance de toutes mes forces contre le mur. Son crâne cogne la paroi de pierre, du sang coule de son front, elle reste impassible mais elle est perdue, je le vois. J'adore ça, le faite qu'elle ne sache pas ce qui lui arrive. Je rigole d'un rire froid. Mon uniforme traine par terre, j'enfile mon pantalon et mes chaussures, laissant sous ma chemise non boutonnée une vue sur mon torse sculptural. J'ouvre la porte, mon sac sur les épaules, ma cravate verte à moitié attachée, mes cheveux noirs ébouriffés retombant sur mes yeux cobalt. Je lance d'un ton froid en regardant l'adolescente sur le sol de la salle de classe abandonnée :

« Ça y est ! Les gars vous pouvez y aller ! Elle est merveilleuse. »

Les yeux de la blonde se retrouvèrent inondés. Je reboutonne mon haut, avant de lui caresser la joue doucement. Je sors, trois serpentards de 5èmes année entrent avec un sourire dément au visage. J'entends le doux son de ses hurlements, je lance un sort de silence à la pièce avant les laisser jouir de la carapace mortelle de leur victime.

La cloche n'a pas sonné, les élèves sont encore en cours ou dans le parc. Je traverse les longs couloirs pour descendre aux cachots. Arriver devant la salle, je m'appuie nonchalamment contre le mur de la porte les bras croisés contre mes pectoraux. Une furie passa devant moi à une vitesse affolante, je ne distingue qu'une masse broussailleuse. La jeune fille se laissa glisser sur le mur en face du mien, ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, ses cheveux m'empêchent de voir son visage, mais je sais déjà qui c'est. Hermione Granger, l'intello coincé de Griffondor. Son sang ? Rien à foutre. Une femme reste une femme. Une putain reste une putain. J'aime me délecter de leurs peurs, de leurs angoisses, mais surtout de leurs malheurs. Elle relève la tête, de longues larmes ont creusé un chemin sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle avait ça calmement sans paniquer. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle cherche.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Elle se prit une mèche et commence à compter fourches. Chaque fille a une petite manie, elle c'est ça. Sinon quand elle est concentrée elle les entortille dans ses doigts. J'aime l'observer, elle n'est se laisse pas faire, elle est un peu moins conne que les autres, elle je ne la partage pas. Elle est mienne.

« Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? »

Je la regarde surpris, elle a l'air tellement déboussolé, un sourire sadique traverse mon visage. J'entends des pas de course, je vois Blaise, mon meilleur ami, un grand mec noir, bien bâti, les épaules larges, la gueule d'ange et le sourire Colgate.

« Bordel ! Ça fait 1h que je te cherche ! Tu étais où ? »

Je le regarde avec un magnifique sourire en coin, il comprend. Il sait ce que je fais, i n'a rien contre tant qu'elles sont pour moi consentante. Il n'a jamais frappé une femme, il me radote sans arrête que seul les lâche ose toucher les femmes de cette façon. En gros il me traite indirectement de pleutre.

« Attention Blaise on a de la compagnie… »

« Hein ? »

Il se retourne vers Granger, et émet un reniflement hautain. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit les deux autres membres du trio d'or arrivèrent. Le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte, nous nous engouffrâmes dans le terrible cachot du bâtard graisseux. Pas que je ne l'aime pas, non c'est juste un jolie petit surnom affectif. Il me le rend bien.

Oo0oO

12 mai 1996

La lame glissa sur sa peau, le sang commençait à couler, sa respiration attelait, elle avait mal, l'excitation morbide commençait, mes doigts effleurait son corps légèrement humides, ses fesses assise contre le lavabo geler, Elle avait la chair de poule. Son liquide vital s'étalait sur nous deux se mêlant à la sueur. Mes coups de bassin étaient puissants, sa tête se cognait contre le miroir. Ses jambes étaient fermées sur ma taille. Elle se mordait la lèvre d'une façon outrageusement sexy. Ses mains serrai le rebord du meuble, elle était un appelle à la luxure, tout en elle, sa masse de boucle brunes, ses lèvre presque trop pulpeuse, ses belle cuisses, ses hanches assez marqué. Je déversai en elle ma semence en un dernier coup de rein. Elle s'électrisa. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et d'une voix tremblante, elle dit :

« On a un problème. »

Je lui fais d'un signe de tête pour qu'elle continue.

« Je crois que je suis enceinte. »

Je la prenais par les hanches et la pénétrais encore plus profondément avec violence je voulais lui faire mal. Je me retire rapidement, la laissant gagné par la frustration. Elle osait m'annoncer cela de but en blanc comme ça. Nos regards se croissaient, elle comprenait, la peur commençait à s'infiltrer en elle. Je la retourne sans douceur, tenant sa tête contre le carrelage blanc taché de sang.

« Non, non, pitié Théo ! Pas là. »

Mon sexe s'engage dans l'entre interdite. Je commençais à aller et venir avec force. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Mes sens s'échauffaient, la colère qui était en moi, disparait à chaque mouvement. Elle ne m'en voulait pas, elle savait que c'est comme ça que je me calmais. Mon cerveau se remit à fonctionner, je sortis d'elle, et lui pris les poignets avec délicatement. Elle me regardait triste et chamboulé.

« Tu m'as fait mal. »

« Je sais »

« Tu m'as toujours promis que tu ne me ferrais pas mal, a part si je le voulais. »

« Je sais »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je m'écartais d'elle rageur et remit mes vêtements rapidement. Je lui saisi son doux visage entre mes mains.

« Arrête avec tes pourquoi ! »

« Mais je veux des réponse ! »

« Tu veux tout le temps des réponses, tu n'es qu'une petite Miss-Je-sais-Tout emmerdeuse ! »

La claque résonnait encore dans la pièce, je ne l'avais pas vu venir, je mettais ma mains sur ma joue rougie, l'a foudroyant du regard. D'un coup de rage, je l'agrippais par le cou et la plaqua au mur. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer, ses doigts essayèrent d'atténuer la pression en me tenant le bras. Elle suffoquait.

« Théo, tu me fais mal… Pitié tu m'avais promis. »

Ses lèvres commencèrent à être bleues, sa voix résonnait dans ma tête. Le sang de sa plais coulait sur le sol. Les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Je t'en supplie lâche moi… »

Elle me fessait pitié, elle m'écœurait et pourtant j'aimais qu'elle soit à moi et à moi seul. J'ai déjà éclaté le crane de Evan Rosier parce qu'il avait osez la toucher. Je desserrai ma prise et la blottie dans mes bras, sa tête sur mon torse. Ma bouche était collée à son oreille.

« Je suis désolé. Pardon, j'aurais jamais du te faire mal. »

Elle me repoussa violemment, et parti en courant de la salle, après avoir enfilé ses vêtements. Je me laissais glisser contre le mur ma tête dans mes mains. Je savais qu'elle allait revenir, elle revenait tout le temps.

Oo0oO

11 juillet 2000

Je reste allongé sur mon lit, ma clope au bec, la fille je fessais hurler de plaisir il y a pas 5 minute, est sous la douche, elle sort un sourire béat aux lèvres. Non mais elle croit que je vais la garder ? Les filles sont folles ! Ou trop naïve cela dépend le point de vu.

-« Mon cœur tu m'emmène au restaurant ? »

-« Coralie ! Je te l'ai déjà dis cent fois ! C'est un plan baise ! Rien d'autre ! »

Et c'est repartie, elle pleure en me traitant de connard. Je la prends froidement par les poignets, elle m'agace, et la met à la porte. Je pars dans la salle de bain. Je regarde le miroir, je suis toujours le même des cheveux noir ébène, des grand yeux bleus, un nez droit, une bouche assez charnu, une musculature plus prononcé qu'avant. Mais bon, je suis Théodore Nott le célèbre joueur de Qidditch ! Batteur chez les Catapultes de Caerphilly, j'ai de quoi être beau. On vient de gagner la coupe d'Angleterre. Un hibou toque à la vitre. J'attrape la lettre, je la survole du regard. Merde ! Je transplane à Sainte-Mangouste, l'infermière m'indique le numéro de la chambre après m'avoir fait signer un autographe. Je monte aux 5èmes étages, le service des maladies moldu et inter-monde. Dumbledore est là, il m'attend, un petit garçon de 4 ans lui tient la main, il ressemble à Hermione, le même visage, les mêmes mimiques, par contre à les yeux bleu, et les cheveux noir.

-« Bonsoir Professeur. Jeune homme. »

-« Ah M. Nott nous vous attendions ! »

On s'échange un sourire aimable. Et je brise le silence un peux trop pesant, le petit garçon m'observe ébahie.

-« Que puis-je pour vous ? »

-« Je dois d'abords vous faire part d'une triste nouvelle. Miss Granger est décédé, il y a 1heure. »

Ma mâchoire se décroche, j'ai envie de tout balancer contre les murs, j'ai mal, comme si on prenait mon cœur et qu'on l'écrabouillait avec une masse. Je suis ébranler, je ne montre rien, le regard dans le vide.

-« Je suis désolé, toutes mes condoléances. »

« Vous savez que ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut les donner. »

Dis-je en serrant les dents, mes points sont serrés, mes paumes blanchies.

-« Théodore, tu vas avoir la garde de Junior tu le sais. »

-« Attendez la garde de qui ? »

Le petit garçon s'avance vers moi et dit d'une voix faible.

« C'est moi ! »

Je ferme les yeux, elle me l'avait dit. Le jour où elle est partie définitivement.

-« Viens là. »

Je m'agenouille devant lui, et lui tend les bras, il s'y engouffre rapidement, sa tête contre mon épaule. Je me relève portant mon fils, ça fait bizarre de dire ça.

-« Quel papier je dois signer ? »

Oo0oO

1 Septembre 2006

Je suis dans la gare de King Cross, Junior a bien grandi, il vient d'avoir 11 ans, il me sourit de toutes ses dents, son oiseau sous le bras. Le quai 934 la locomotive rouge git devant nous. Je me penche vers mon fils. Il bombe le torse et me dit :

-« Papa c'est grave si je suis à Griffondor ? »

-« Ta mère y était Junior, je ne veux pas que tu l'oublies, tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu sois heureux. »

Il m'enlace et monte dans le train. Il part, je suis à nouveau seul. Elle n'est plus là avec moi. J'aurais dû lui dire, j'aurais dû la rattraper. C'est trop tard mais aujourd'hui je le dit quand même pour lui, pour moi et surtout pour elle.

_« Je t'aime Hermione »_


End file.
